Intertwined Philosophies
by Decadent Muse
Summary: We all want to forget the terrors of our past, but sometimes, they don't want to forget us. We only have two choices: survive and move on, or drown and live in eternal misery. Kei x Miku.


Bonjour to everybody! I was formerly Miku Amakura (of Fading Mist fame), but I had to create a new account since my old one suffered from various glitches. I thought I would try my hand at writing Fatal Frame fanfiction once again, since I do miss these characters that I have loved for so long. oogles Kei, Mafuyu and Itsuki So, with no further adieu, I bring you my story. This is a tale of sorrow and of joy, of tears and of smiles, of emptiness and of love...

**Note:** This takes place almost a year after the alternate ending of Fatal Frame III: Shisei no Koe.

**Chapter One: The Fear of Rain**

"The beginning of knowledge is the discovery of something we do not understand".

**- **Frank Herbert (1920 - 1986)

Rain.

Even until today, he was not particularly fond of the sight, sound and smell of the natural phenomenon. Deep inside, he would cringe or shudder whenever some woman or old man he happened to be passing by wished for the gods to grant them rainfall. Naturally, he could understand where they were coming from, since the parched dryness of sunny days weren't exactly pleasant, but at the very least, the sun brought back no painful memories for him. There were beliefs that the rain washed away the sins and sorrows of the land, but he believed otherwise. Whenever it rained, all the old feelings of hurt and regret came down from the sky, bathing him in immeasurable guilt. But since he refused to let others know of this inner weakness, he had fashioned a mask that would hide his tears from the world. This mask had only one emotion painted on its lips, and that was his smile. Other than that, it showed the world his usual serious self, thus avoiding any questions. Because of this mask, he was able to move along with the world and keep up with its pace. The only time that the mask threatened to slip down was when it rained, but it never really did. In the eyes of the common folk and even to those who knew him well, Amakura Kei was the most put-together man in the entire world.

"Konnichiwa, Amakura-san!"

"Good day, Mister Amakura! Did you have a good lunch?"

"I hope you tried the beef stew I recommended, Amakura!"

"Hey, Kei! How about joining me and the gang for a few drinks later tonight?"

"Thank you, but no", the handsome dark-haired youth declined politely. "I have a deadline to meet, you see".

"You're always working too hard, Kei", Higurashi Makoto, his co-worker and close friend, chuckled. "I know you're eager to be one of the best in your field - though I'm quite unsure that you already aren't - but you need a life outside the walls of this office, too. I mean, you're turning twenty-seven soon and still you're unmarried and even girlfriend-less. I can't count on my ten fingers the times you've stood me up when I asked you to go on blind dates with this and that girl - "

"I'm perfectly fine, Makoto", Kei interrupted him calmly. "Right now, my concentration is on doing the best I can here at work to be able to support both myself and my niece Mio. I can't afford to go around dating, getting drunk and spending my money or time on useless, trivial things".

"Psssssh", Makoto rolled his eyes. "You're such a killjoy, Amakura. What's with all work and no play, huh?"

"That's the way to live for me", Kei replied automatically as he stepped into his office. "I'll see you at lunch, Makoto".

He closed the door behind him, sighing in relief. This office was his comfort zone. It felt more of a home to him than his own apartment, which was easily falling into a semblance of disorder since there was really no one who had time to take care of it, with Mio being in school and him being caught up with work. This office, however, housed everything that was dear to him. All the articles he had worked on, all the books he had written, his files, his research and his laptop...they were all here. These were all the things he needed to keep himself interested and to keep himself away from the memories...

"Amakura", his editor, Yamamura Eikichi, opened the door after a series of quick knocks.

"Hai, Yamamura-san?"

"You've just bagged yourself a new assignment", the editor grinned knowingly. "And I must tell you, it pays big".

"You know I don't really care about the payment, Yamamura-san", Kei chuckled, running a hand through his pitch-black hair. "But if it's an interesting job, you know I'll be glad to take it. I prefer things that boggle my knowledge over a high pay, but it wouldn't be a sin to have both, would it?"

"Of course not, Amakura", Yamamura laughed, amused at Kei's unique perspective. "No urban legend this time, though. You are tasked to do an article on the Tokyo State Sanitarium. The coverage would require absolutely anything you can dig up; the facilities, the personnel, the treatments...so on and so forth. You'll be working with a partner this time, though. Don't worry, it's not another writer - I know you'd prefer working alone when it comes to writing since points of view clash regularly between two writers. The assinged photographer won't get in your way, I promise. She's a quiet, well-mannered woman".

"...she?" Kei dropped the pen he was holding. "Might I ask who this person is...?"

"Kurosawa Rei", Yamamura answered. "You'll be starting work tomorrow morning. She'll have her assistant Hinasaki with her, so you needn't worry about lacking an extra set of hands. I've already called the hospital director and told him to expect you guys. Don't worry about transportation, Miss Kurosawa said she would attend to that. She'll be contacting you later tonight about the time, I guess. Well, that's all I have to tell you, save for the fact that I'm wishing you good luck as usual. Would there be anything else you have to me before I take my leave, Amakura?"

"No, sir", Kei replied quietly. "You've just about covered everything. Thank you for entrusting this job to me, Yamamura-san. I'll do my best".

The editor smiled. Kei had always been like the son that he never had.

"No problem, Amakura. Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

Kei only released that sigh building inside him when Yamamura left. He had never expected Rei to be his partner in this assignment; not in a million lightyears. It wasn't like he hated her or anything, it was just that both she and her assistant Miku were reminders of the part of the past he wished to forget. Yes, he had gone to visit them to introduce Mio, but that was only to be polite. He had stopped his visiting right after that since he no longer wanted to dwell on what had happened.

_But here it is again, _he thought. _Whether I like it or not, I do have to work with them. It will be easy to be polite and friendly since I know they are good people. Besides, we have work to consume us, and there won't be time to think about the past. Yes, that will suit me just fine..._

He was a good actor, after all. If he had to have a talent aside from writing, it would have to be acting. His mask was very helpful in this case, though, and he had pretty much mastered the art of a false smile. It was as if he needed this mask to go on living, somehow. Feeling quite uneasy, he walked over to the window and drew the curtains, only to see small droplets of water on the windowpane. He stiffened, all too familiar at the sight. Of course, they could easily be coming from the flowerpot of some idiot watering the plants on the upper floors or from someone washing windows, but there was a certain smell that he believed only he was aware of.

It was the smell of rain.

_Jesus, _he thought, heaving a deep sigh. _Of all days for it to rain - not to mention of all times. Normally, I'd just walk home, but seeing that this rain doesn't seem to be a friendly one, I might as well just take a cab. Just my luck too, seeing that I have to sit in a taxi watching the rain pour and remembering things I don't want to recall._

"I guess I should call Mio to remind her to close the windows..."

He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed their home phone. A series of rings, but still no answer. Kei was starting to get a little annoyed and slightly worried. He was just about to give up the call and dial Mio's cellphone when the girl finally picked up.

"Hello, Amakura residence. May I help you?"

"Mio, what took you so long?" Kei sighed. "I was starting to get worried that something happened to you..."

"Relax, Uncle Kei", Amakura Mio laughed. "I just had the stereo on too loud, I guess. Will you be home for dinner?"

"Of course", the non-fiction writer replied. "I'll be on my way out in awhile, actually. Listen, it's starting to rain, so please close the windows and make sure you bring all the items on the clothesline into the apartment, alright? I don't want to be doing any unnecessary rushing in and out when I get home".

"Alright", Mio agreed. "I'm just amused at how fatherly you suddenly are, Uncle Kei. None of my schoolfriends believe that you're twenty-six. Gosh, Uncle Kei, I have to deal with them gushing over you most of the time. Will you do me a favor and grow a beard?"

"I'm not that miserable, Mio", Kei chuckled. "I may be single, but not miserable. Anyway, I'll be home in a bit. Remember what I told you, okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Kei. Please take care on your way home".

Kei said goodbye, and hung up. Quickly, he gathered up his papers and his laptop, and headed out the front door. Of course, he stopped by the publishing office first to wait for Makoto. Since he had refused Makoto's offer for drinks that night, he figured that he could compensate for it by inviting Makoto over to his place for some snacks and coffee.It would be nice to have some company, and he was sure that Mio would like the life that Makoto brought into their otherwise dead home.

"You go on ahead, Kei", Makoto said in a tired voice as he passed Kei in the doorway. "We've still got a mountain of work to do, and I'm thinking of sleeping over here tonight since the rain isn't going to be any nicer soon. You go ahead and go home while it's still tolerable".

"Are you sure?" Kei asked him. "What about food?"

"Yamamura is already on the phone ordering takeout", Makoto replied with a knowing grin. "We'll be having nice, hot Chinese food to get us going tonight!"

"That's great", Kei chuckled. "Well, I'll be on my way now. Good luck finishing up, Makoto. I'll see you tomorrow".

He went over to the attendance sheet to log out, then rode the elevator down to the lobby. The skies were grey and the rain was pouring, but still at a tolerable level, much to his relief. He could go miserable in the cab. The most important thing right now was finding one.

"Excuse me, sir!" he held his hand out to a parked cab. "Could you take me to the Shinohara Apartment Complex, please?

"Rightaway, Amakura-san", the taxi driver chuckled. "That's just nearby, thankfully".

Kei nodded, no longer curious as to how the driver found out his name. He was just grateful to have a ride during such weather, even though this meant that he would have to abandon himself to his thoughts on his way home. It didn't help that traffic was a bit heavy, too.

_Rain. This was one of the factors that caused Yuu's death. Miss Kurosawa has been blaming herself for it, but it wasn't entirely her fault. She lost control of the car because of the heavy rains, thus claiming Yuu's life. And when we had to deal with the nightmares of the House of Sleep back then, the rain wouldn't stop, either. This is why I'm not fond of the rain. I don't like being reminded of the lives that have been lost..._

He stared out the window, sweeping the grey streets under his dark gaze. Wherever he looked, everything was the same. People were rushing all over the place, calling cabs and opening umbrellas. Fruit vendors were closing up their stores and covering their produce with protective tarps. People who had been caught unaware were rushing to take shelter under whatever they could find. This was a typical, normal everyday scene, and Kei was almost grateful for it.

_It proves that I'm living in the real world and not in some nightmare that may cause my death..._

"Here's your stop, Amakura-san", the cabbie announced as he pulled up in front of the apartment.

"Arigato", Kei handed over his payment as he alighted. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you".

He stepped into the apartment lobby, relieved to be in such a warm, familiar place. He could use a nice, hot bath and a good dinner right now. The weather was getting much worse, and his paranoia over the laundry was mounting. Mio was a responsible girl, but sometimes, she just got too distracted...

"I'm home, Mio", he announced as he inserted his key into the lock. "I hope you did what I asked you to".

"Of course, Uncle Kei", Mio laughed as she met him in the foyer. "Everything here is nice and dry".

Kei chuckled as he kicked off his shoes and slipped his feet into his deep blue house slippers. He could smell something good coming from the kitchen, meaning that Mio was already starting dinner. He wasn't exactly hungry yet, but he was eager to have some warmth in his stomach just to help deal with the weather.

"What's for dinner?" he asked Mio as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Miso soup", Mio replied promptly as she served him a bowl. "We have chicken teriyaki coming up, too. It'll be done in a minute".

"You're a great cook, Mio", Kei praised her after taking a sip of the soup. "Did Shizu-neesan teach you all this?"

"No", Mio replied with a smile. "I'm just beggining to learn, Uncle Kei. I bought a cookbook at the local bookstore two weeks ago, and that's what I'm using as a guide right now. How does the soup taste, Uncle? I hope it's to your liking..."

"It's delicious", Kei beamed at her. "You're growing up quite well, Amakura Mio. I'm proud of you".

Mio laughed softly, touched by Kei's praises. She was about to go and get the teriyaki when the phone rang. Kei stood up and nodded to her, indicating that MIo should go ahead and get the food while he answered the phone. He had a feeling that it would be for him, anyway.

"Good evening, this is the Amakura residence".

"...Amakura-san?"

Kei recognized the voice at once. It was soft and seemingly unsure of itself. He heaved a sigh.

"Konban wa, Kurosawa-san".

"Amakura-san!" Kurosawa Rei sounded relieved. "I, er...how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you", Kei replied politely. "And yourself?"

"I'm good".

"...and Miss Hinasaki?"

"Miku is doing well", Rei replied on the other end of the line.

Silence.

"About the job", Rei cleared her throat. "I'll be picking you up at around seven tomorrow morning, if it's okay..."

"Of course", Kei replied cordially. "As a man, it should be I to provide the transportation, but you have been kind enough to offer. Is there anything else I should bring?"

_I sound so stiff and formal. It's obvious that I'm not comfortable at all. I wonder what she's thinking right now..._

"Oh, it's nice of you to offer, but we've got everything under control", Rei answered, her tone still friendly. "Miku has been kind enough to make sandwiches for the three of us in case we get hungry on the job. Just bring whatever you need to bring for work".

"...I see", Kei managed to say. "Well, thank you, Kurosawa-san. I advise you to get a good night's rest, since we will be early tomorrow. Let me just say that it is an honor to be able to work with you on this assignment. Good evening to you, Miss Kurosawa".

"Good evening to you as well. Please have a good sleep".

Kei hung up, but he stood there, rooted to the spot. A million things were running through his head, and he was having trouble pulling his brain back to the normal world. He was wondering somewhere between the past and the possible future, probably because he was worried about past emotions resurfacing. If it hadn't been for Mio's tap on his shoulder, he wouldn't have jetted back to the real world anytime soon.

"Uncle Kei, dinner's served. Hurry, or else it'll freeze. You were standing there for like, five minutes tops...?"

"What?" Kei blinked. "Oh, yes...dinner. I'll be right there, Mio-chan".

He didn't really say much while they ate, though. Mio was the one keeping up a stream of chatter, while he only nodded and ate. In fact, he wasn't even really listening to her stories. He was just sitting there staring off into space, barely even tasting his food. A clouded mind wasn't helping at all.

"I'll wash the dishes, Uncle Kei", Mio offered. "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, and you need all the rest you can get. I'll clean up".

Kei blinked. That was the first thing he actually heard since the phonecall from Rei. He felt guilty, but he was glad that Mio offered to do things. He couldn't have done anything right in this mindset. Just like some android robot, he nodded politely and trudged up the stairs.

"Good night, Uncle Kei. Sleep well!"

Mio had obviously noticed how spaced out he was. But being the good girl she was, she didn't grill him about it. Kei was grateful that she understood him so well and that she never questioned his moods. He never confided to her, but she just always seemed to know how to deal with him.

"Time to hit the sack", he mumbled as he kicked off his shoes. "Seven AM tomorrow morning..."

Without even changing out of his clothes, Amakura Kei craahed onto his bed, dreadedly anticipating a night of restless dreams.


End file.
